


Dicing with the Enemy

by paranoidangel



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan is the Federation's most sought-after commander, darling of the Federation and every guard's desire. But she's about to face her toughest challenge yet – seducing a confession from the devilishly handsome and very dangerous Del Tarrant to bring his companion, Avon, to justice! She might have the whole of the Federation fooled, but Tarrant can see through Servalan’s ardent attempts to persuade him to open up. His past is murky, but he's no criminal(!). Her interest in him has Tarrant intrigued – he might just have to play Servalan at her own seductive game... <a href="http://www.millsandboon.co.uk/books/Historical/Dicing-with-the-Dangerous-Lord.htm">(Original summary)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dicing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by lost_spook

"Tarrant." Servalan smiled broadly. "How lovely to see you." From her tone it sounded as if she was greeting an old friend.

"Servalan." Tarrant's tone was harsh. "You know, I could kill you."

She glanced down at the gun he had trained on her, but her smile never faltered. "You won't." She stepped sideways, allowing him entry and he could see the palatial house she'd lured him to.

He kept his gun pointed at her as she moved, but after a moment he sighed, holstered it and stepped inside. "Must we go through this charade every time?"

She shrugged. "You were the one with the gun."

Just because he couldn't see a gun didn't mean she didn't have one hidden somewhere. Even if not on her it would be close by. Although the hall was long, wide and tiled, it had marble busts arranged along the walls and Tarrant wondered how many of them were hollow. "Just the sort of place I'd imagine you'd like, Servalan."

"So kind." She pushed the door and it thudded shut.

For a moment he had a panicked expression on his face at being trapped, but he smoothed it out before she could see.

"I imagine you didn't expect to find me here," she said from behind him.

He turned. She was suddenly standing very close, yet he refused to take a step back lest she think she had all the power. "No, I knew it was you. No one else sends a message quite like you, Servalan."

"I'm touched." She put a hand to her heart, her arm brushing his chest as she moved, but he refused to react. "How about a drink?" She swept past him to the other end of the hall where there was a small table with a bottle of wine and two glasses sitting on top.

"I'd prefer to get straight to business." He took a couple of steps toward her anyway.

"Very well." She reached up a hand to undo something at the back of her long, flowing black dress and it fell, draping around her feet and revealing a complete lack of clothing beneath.

Tarrant swallowed hard and his eyes only flicked down briefly before he got a hold of himself. "So that's the sort of business you're after."

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'It's lonely at the top'? I am so _very_ lonely, Tarrant." She glided towards him.

"If this is all you wanted me for, I think I'll leave." His lack of movement said the opposite.

She sighed and turned away from him, swinging her hips. "When I was president I could have anything I wanted. Now, no one even knows who I am except you."

"And Avon and Vila and Dayna," he pointed out. "Not to mention Orac." She might think she was safe here, but he knew better. And he knew where Scorpio was.

She poured the wine, half-filling both glasses. "But they're not interested in talking to me."

He snorted. "Self-pity doesn't become you."

She ignored that and picked up both glasses, holding one out to him. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some?"

"And let you drug me?"

She smiled. "I always said you were the clever one." She sipped from one glass, but Tarrant knew better than to think that proved anything.

"And what else do you say about me?" he asked, curious, despite his better judgement.

"That you're brave and handsome." She gave him a predatory smile and advanced on him once more.

He shook his head. "Your flattery isn't going to work on me."

"Oh, really?" She passed him a glass and he took it without thinking. Now she could reach out and run a hand down his chest, stopping at his waistband.

He glanced down at her hand then up at her face as he considered the possibilities. Bringing a captive Servalan back to Dayna would get him back in her good books. And Dayna didn't have to know exactly how he'd captured her and how much of a struggle it hadn't really been.

She smiled, knowing he was going to succumb despite his lack of answer. "Did I mention you were the best lover I ever had?" She began unzipping his shirt.

"I could say the same about you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

~*~

The bedroom she led him to was as palatial as the rest of the house and a large, curtained four-poster bed had pride of the place in the room. Servalan pushed Tarrant onto it and began removing the rest of his clothes. He lay on his back and told himself he had no choice but to let her.

"I am going to make sure you don't forget this, Tarrant."

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure I've forgotten the last time?"

She paused to study him. "I can't imagine Avon lets you remember."

"He reminds me on a regular basis." Usually when he wanted Tarrant to do something he didn't want to. Which was most of the time. Tired of her having the upper hand, he reached for her waist and flipped them over. "Do you really want to think of Avon at a time like this?"

She smiled, not seeming to care that he now had her pinned to the bed. "I think of you both regularly."

"Really? Was there something more interesting you had in mind?" He bent to kiss her neck and couldn't help but feel smug at the hitch in her breath.

Her voice showed no hint of a reaction, though. "Perhaps I did. Maybe if you set up the liaison this time I could have you both."

Now he stopped and raised his head to smile down at her. "I know what you're doing."

"And what is that?" she asked, sounding all innocent.

"You want Avon."

She smiled. "And I want you."

"In more ways than one."

"Perhaps. Does it matter?"

She shifted beneath him and for a moment it didn't matter, so he didn't complain when she leaned up and kissed him.

By the time he had control of his senses he was on his back again, as naked as she was. "So you think that bringing me here will convince me to give you Avon?" Despite his misgivings, he trailed a hand over her skin. All he had to do was ignore what she said and enjoy the moment.

"Is it working?" Her hand moved too, making it harder for him to resist her.

"Perhaps you could be a little more convincing."

She smiled. "I can be very convincing."

~*~

He didn't feel any more convinced, but he did feel very relaxed, which made him more likely to believe Servalan - if she said anything believable.

"I was telling the truth about being lonely," she said, trailing her fingers idly across his chest. "I've spent all this time avoiding anyone who would recognise me and I miss..." She had a wistful expression on her face.

Although she was probably playing on his sympathies, he still felt sorry for her. He justified it on the basis that no one else understood her as he did. "You wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't been so keen to take the Liberator."

"I could hardly just let you go rampaging across the galaxy, terrorising the Federation."

He laughed. "So that's what you think of us."

She took her hand back and lay down, looking hurt. "Avon has been my fiercest enemy. I do admire that in a man."

He frowned. He couldn't work out why she'd want to make him jealous, but that didn't make him feel any less jealous. "Perhaps you should have brought him here instead of me."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't come."

He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. "So I'm second best, am I?"

"Of course not." She smiled up at him. "You merely give me things that Avon can't."

"I'm more pliable, you mean." He was sure that had Avon been in his position he wouldn't have given into Servalan half as easily.

"More flexible, certainly." She put a hand around the back of his neck to pull his head down and kiss him. "If only the two of us weren't on opposite sides."

He shook his head. Usually Servalan was more subtle than that. "The sex was good, but not that good."

"I merely expressed a wish that we could do it more often."

"Have you heard the phrase 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?" He chuckled. "My mistake, you haven't got a heart."

She put a hand to her breast. "You do know how to wound me, Tarrant."

He took her hand, kissed it, then slipped out of bed. "I have to go, the others won't wait for me forever."

She sat up to watch him dress, unconcerned that this bared her torso. "So Scorpio's in orbit."

He smiled. "I'm sure you'd like it if it was, what with the Federation ships nearby."

"I'm just concerned for your safety," she said, all big eyes and genuine concern written on her face which he didn't believe for a minute. "I wouldn't like you to come to any harm."

"You could replace me, I'm sure."

She shrugged. "Perhaps. But it wouldn't be the same."

Now clothed, Tarrant snapped his teleport bracelet on his wrist, half-amazed that Servalan hadn't tried to steal it and pressed the comms button. "Teleport." Then he looked back up at Servalan. "Until next time."

She grinned and gave him a little wave. "Until next time."

The teleport took him away and his next view was of the much less luxurious flight deck.

"Get us out of here, Slave." Avon didn't sound happy, but then he rarely did these days.

"Yes, Master."

"Was it Servalan?" Avon asked, as Tarrant dropped his bracelet in the box.

Tarrant was amused to see Vila, Dayna and Soolin listening closely. "Yes, it was. And with a proposition you'd find interesting, Avon."

"And what was this great idea of hers?" He sounded bored, but Tarrant knew better than to think he meant it.

Tarrant grinned for a moment, guessing Avon's reaction. "I rather think she means to seduce you."

Avon raised an eyebrow. "I've had worse offers."

"She didn't seriously think you'd go for it?" Dayna sounded sceptical.

Tarrant shrugged. "I don't know."

"She might." Avon smiled. "She's just megalomaniacal enough."

"I think we should pretend to take her up on it." Tarrant sat at his station and checked the readings nonchalently.

"Presumably you have a better plan." Avon stood in front of him and leaned on the display.

Tarrant looked up at him. "All we need to do is take her when she's most vulnerable. Then send Dayna in for the kill."

Now Dayna smiled. "That part of the plan I like."

"Do you have an idea of how to make her vulnerable?"

Tarrant smiled at Avon. "Oh, yes."

~*~

It wasn't the same house, but it was just as grand. Avon, being Avon, refused to use the front door and had Vila put Tarrant and him down in the master bedroom. Servalan had anticipated them and she was already draped over the big bed in the centre, wearing another flowing black dress.

"Gentlemen." She smiled. "Why don't you come in?"

Avon ignored her and prowled around the room, examining the walls. Tarrant stayed where he was for now, covering Servalan with his gun.

"A girl could get a complex," Servalan complained, pouting.

Tarrant tried not to let his gun waver.

"Just checking we're not going to be disturbed," Avon said as he turned back to face her and holstered his gun.

"How very sensible." She smiled. "Why don't you come and join me?" She patted the bed beside her, then turned to Tarrant and patted the other side.

Tarrant did as she suggested, perching himself on the edge. If Avon knew just how far he'd gone with Servalan last time he might not be so keen on this idea, after all.

"Oh, Tarrant, is that the best you can do?" She sighed and turned to Avon. "Avon, I have missed you."

Avon smiled. "You need to work on your aim." That didn't stop him from kissing her.

Tarrant raised his eyebrows as he watched. Avon gave every sign of enjoying the kiss and Tarrant wondered how much that was true. Perhaps he and Avon were more alike than they knew. Which was a worrying thought.

Just when he was at the point where interest was becoming jealousy, Servalan turned back to him. "Are you pleased to see me, Tarrant?" She leaned over to run a hand up his arm and ended up with her palm against his cheek. "You could at least say hello."

Over her shoulder Avon made a motion at him that Tarrant translated as "it's your idea, so for goodness sake, seduce her." Or it might have been signalling jealousy or Tarrant's general stupidity, it was hard to tell. Since, if nothing else, kissing Servalan meant not having to look at Avon, he moved closer and did as she asked.

"So what happens now?" Tarrant asked when they parted, looking into Servalan's eyes. She in turn seemed transfixed by his.

"You come back with me."

Tarrant was still half in that kiss and he jumped upon hearing Dayna's voice. Either Avon was still thinking of his earlier kiss or he gave a very good surprised act. Tarrant suspected the latter.

"Dayna." Servalan smiled. "Which of these two men do you think I've stolen from you?"

"My father," she said in a stern tone, her gun never wavering.

"Oh, but we're all friends here." Servalan didn't look or sound worried, but she did take hold of Tarrant, pulling him close and hiding herself behind him.

Tarrant smiled and let her - he knew how good a shot Dayna was, especially from where she was standing at the foot of the bed. Avon stayed where he was too, keeping up the act.

"Is that what you think?" Dayna asked.

Servalan shrugged. "So if you're going to shoot me why haven't you done it already?"

Dayna held her gun up and pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. She frowned, checked the gun and fired again, but still nothing.

Servalan smiled. "Do you really think I wouldn't take precautions? Tarrant, I know, would never shoot me."

Avon and Dayna glared at Tarrant, who suddenly found the bed cover to be particularly fascinating.

"But Avon." She sighed and smiled at Avon. "You can never be too sure with Avon."

Avon grinned back. "We appear to have a stalemate," he said.

"Appearances can be deceptive." She grinned.

Tarrant was still trying to work out how long Servalan would have told the Federation troopers to give her before they came running when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Avon's eyes widened and he leapt off the bed, going for his bracelet and discovering it wasn't there. He looked to Servalan, who only grinned. Avon grinned back as he pulled a spare bracelet from his pocket like a magician and slapped it on.

Tarrant discovered his wrist was also bare and panicked as he searched his pocket and found his spare had gone too.

Dayna sighed and threw Tarrant a bracelet. "Just as well I brought a spare, too."

Tarrant smiled at her as Avon jabbed hard at his bracelet. "Vila, teleport, now!"

Servalan waved to the three of them as they vanished and reappeared back on Scorpio.

"You said it was a good plan." Avon was grumbling before any of them had even taken a step.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell Servalan of all our plans." Dayna glared at Tarrant before turning her back and striding away.

"I didn't tell her anything," Tarrant protested.

"Well, she knew somehow," Avon said.

"She set us up," Tarrant concluded with a sigh, as he thought through everything she'd said the the last time they'd met. "She knew exactly what to say to make me think I was the one who came up with the plan."

"Then you've been seeing far too much of her," Avon growled.

"Can't be healthy."

"Shut up, Vila." Tarrant jabbed at the flight controls. At least he could get Scorpio away from here, even if he couldn't get away from the crew's accusatory stares or stop himself from feeling betrayed by Servalan again. He really needed to learn some restraint where she was concerned. It was just a lot easier to do that when she wasn't around.


End file.
